A large number of pipes with the flanges for which connecting at both ends of a connection pipe are used in conveying of fluids such as gas or running water. These pipes are straight pipes and bent pipes for bent section. The said bent pipes are generally applicable said connection pipes in easy construction.
The attachment method of the connection pipe includes, for example, preparing the connection pipe in a state not to attach the flanges A, B in advance at both ends of the connection pipe with suitable length and suitable curve, and processing the ends of the connection pipe and the flange A, B for attaching the flange A, B fixed by bolts and nuts on the flange C, D of the pipes in the field site. Then, the flange A, B are provisionally welded the ends of the connection pipe, and the connection pipe is temporarily removed from the flange C, D. And the flange A, B are attached by welding both ends of the connection pipe. The production of the connection pipes are carried out in the field site now. And it is the very dangerous work that including the flame cutting, the welding, and the carrying of the heavy load. In addition, as for the finished connection pipe, the precision is not constant, and the quality is considerably rough. In general, a lot of such things are used.
Furthermore, the reproduction device which is easily capable of producing the connection pipes with the flanges based on the working drawing in a factory by systematizing, and which decides on the posture of the flange mounting surface which supports the flanges attached both ends of the connection pipe, and namely the positions and the angles, is disclosed as follows,
FIG. 3 is a schematic illustration of the system to use for the posture decision method of the flange mounting surface in a reproduction device according to a conventional art. In FIG. 3, (a) is a figure of indicating the whole constitution, (b) are front elevations of a reproduction device. As shown in (a) of FIG. 3, the NC unit 110a which is the computer is connected to the reproduction device 110 having the attitude control system. In the NC unit 110a, input device 110b to input the necessary dimensions, and the angle data which took out from the working drawing of the connection pipe 188. The manipulator inputs the dimensions and the angle data which took out from the working drawing of the connection pipe 188 into NC unit 110a using the input device 110b. Further, the NC unit 110a sends out the flange posture control signal to the posture control system which is built-in the reproduction device 110, after having converted these dimensions and these angle data into the posture control signal that is the numerical control signal.
As shown in (b) of FIG. 3, the reproduction device 110 comprise, the pedestal 112 which a plurality of adjust pads 111 are attached to in the lower part, the first installation frame 113 which is rided and fixed on one side of the pedestal 112, the second installation frame 114 which is attached in a movable state on the other side of the pedestal 112, the first and second turning mechanisms which turn the first and second turning bases 115, 116 attached on the first and second installation frames 113, 114, the first and second tilting mechanisms 121, 122 to incline the first and second tilting bases 119, 120 with the tilting mechanism to attached on the first and second turning bases 115, 116, the turntable mechanisms 123, 124 with the turning mechanism attached on the first and second tilting bases 119, 120, the flange installation mechanisms 125, 126 attached on the turntable mechanisms 123, 124 (see Patent Document 1)    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-5875
However, in case of which the diameter of the connection pipes are big, or the length of the connection pipes are relatively long, there were the problems that the construction characteristics became bad by the weight of the connection pipe. Further, in the conventional method, there were the troublesome problems that the connection pipes were transported to the field site, the corrections of the connection pipes were processed in the field site, and the installation angle of the flange were necessary to be decided in the field site.
Therefore, using a positioning device described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H9-5006 that the present inventor had applied before, the position of both the ends of the pipe which be going to join is measured, the model is formed in the factory, the flanges which is going to be connected to the position is located, the flanges are connected, and the connection pipes with the flanges are formed. However, the model of the pipe (as the temporary body) which is going to connect, must be produced; furthermore, because these temporary flanges and pipes are not usable depending on the setting place, the model might not be used.
In view of the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe assembling device, in which the pipe assembling device reproduces the pipe with the flange based on the working data of the design pipe, is simple, compact, lightweight, and inexpensive.